User blog:Georgia3904/A Portal to Wikia (MCSM fan story, chatper 4)
Chapter 4 "PAINCPANICPAINC!" (thanks to everyone who joined) “'PAINCPANICPAINCPAINC-!”' “What’s going on?” “Slayer?” “I can’t see!” “G! Pull yourself together!” “'PAINCPAINC!”' “'G SHUT IT!”' “Everyone take cover!” called Jesse. The lights flicked back on. And deep voice could then be herd “greeting adventures,” Jesse turned to the painting on the wall. It was a human with in black, blueish looking suit and a white pumpkin for a head and yellow eyes “I, am the WHITE PUMPKIN!” Ocelotslayer’s stuff then popped onto the sand in front of them “One of you has the treasure I desire and I will not rest until it is mine! Even if I have to resort...TO MURDER!” 'lighting then stuck. “'MORE PAINCING MORE PAINCING!” “White pumpkin?!” “I’m too cute to die!” the lights then flickered. When Jesse looked at the painting. The white pumpkin was there instead. The lights then flickered and the ‘white pumpkin’ was gone. “They killed Slayer! They killed Slayer!” called out Kirby “'ahdgHYFyUWHATIIGA NO, NO, NO!” '''yelled Georgia as she ran around the room. “Wait- hang on!” called Lukas to Georgia. Peace was pacing close to the fireplace. Order was backing away from the others “this is awful!” she called. Cassie started to back away into the wall “who WAS that guy?!” Kirby stood up. “And there is no such as white pumpkins!” Georgia ran past Peace and next to Kirby “tell THAT to all the white pumpkins hanging all over the place!” Georgia ran to another part of the room, and so did Kirby. Cassie sat down and hugged her knees “I don’t like! I really don’t like it!” Jesse looked at the sand “poor ocelot…” all of Jesses friends looked at the ground “yeah out by sand, that’s a hard way to go.” “Yeah really hard, and /I’m/ not going to be next!” Cassie stood up and ran past Order and out the door with her cat following be hide here. Petra looked at the door. “So much for a dinner party.” “AHH, OH NO!” yelled Cassie. “I don’t like the sound of that!” called Ivor. Jesse’s gang then ran after Cassie, leaving the wikiars in the room. “'PAINCPANICPANIC-!'''” Georgia was still running around. Peace stared hard at Georgia “pull yourself together! You’re acting like a 5 year old!” Georgia looked at Peace “ok, sure! I’ll claim down after someone just died in front of us!” Order ran over to Georgia “you have a good point but we have to stay calm.” Georgia frowned “well I-“the four of them heard a loud bang, like a creeper. “What was that?!” asked Kirby. Peace looked at the door “not sure. Let’s check it out.” The 4 friends ran out of the door to see, Cassie holing her cat, looking scared. Everyone was sitting in the main hall with the portraits. “I swear I heard Ocelot say something about a flint and steel.” Said Kirby. Order looked at him “let’s not talk about that.” She said. “Well Spoiler Alert, TorqueDawg didn’t take it.” Joked Georgia. Lukas walked over to the portraits. “Alright then who took it?” Lukas looked shocked “uh, Jesse?” Jesse walked over to Lukas to see Ocelot AND TorqueDawgs portraits crossed out. Right next to Ivor’s portrait. Ivor himself saw this “Well-“Jesses friends looked at the older man “I guess I’m next.” Petra eyes where filled with anger “nope! Not happing!” she busted out. Georgia looked at Ivor “you don’t sound very scared.” Whispered Order. Jesse stepped over to Ivor “don’t worry Ivor, ill protect you.” Ivor frowned “I appreciate that Jesse, I just hope these ‘White pumpkin’ isn’t beyond BOTH of our abilities.” Ivor looked at his portrait. Lukas looked at his friends “well, I’m sure there is a perfectly logical explanation of how the white pumpkin is doing all this.” Everyone in the room looked at Lukas. “I mean, this whole place’s gotta be rigged with traps right? TorqueDawg, trap. Ocelot, trap.” “Yeah we need find out what makes these traps tick.” Jesses friends looked into the room where Ocelot died. “Alright I’ll investigate that dining hall.” Petra looked at the wikiars. “Cool, I’ll keep these people in the hall so I can keep an eye on them.” Ivor smiled “a great idea! Don’t want them messing up the crime scene.” Lukas moved closer to Jesse. “I’ll stay with you Jesse, I doesn’t seem save to go alone.” Jesse nodded. Ivor faced the wikiars “ok people clear out! This a crime scene!” Jesse and Lukas then walked into the dining room. WOOT I DID A THING, i just wanna make sure this story isn't as dead as Ocelot is in it! hehe, im really sorry. Category:Blog posts